tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Bible Plugin Changelog
You can see what changes were made to each file on the GitHub commits page. Change Log Navigation Tadukoo Bible Plugin Main Page Release - You are here. Beta Alpha 1.1 BETA 1 (June 30, 2016) Translations Added * None this time. Command Changes * /bible previous ** Usage is now /bible previous type translation *** Type is for verse, chapter, or book. *** Type will go back by that type rather than the default verse. *** Verse type goes back one verse no matter what (unless the translation is missing a previous book). *** Chapter type goes back to the beginning of the chapter if the verse isn't the first one, otherwise the previous chapter. *** Book type goes back to the beginning of the book if the chapter or verse isn't the first one, otherwise the previous book. * /bible getbook ** /bible getbook previous now goes back by Minecraft book by default. *** E.g. Exodus Book 1 to Genesis Book 17. ** Can now do "previous:part" or "previous:book" *** Part goes back by Minecraft book. *** Book goes back by Bible book. *** Book will go back to Book 1 of a Bible book, unless Book 1 was the last book. ** Can now do "next:part" or "next:book" *** Part goes forward by Minecraft book. *** Book goes forward by Bible book. * /bible statistics top statistic * Added, can view your own statistics. * /bible translation ** OEB is now listed. Permission Changes * TadukooBible.translation.* ** Added TadukooBible.translation.OEB. * Added TadukooBible.translation.OEB ** Allows you to use the OEB. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.statistics.* ** Children: TadukooBible.statistics.use, TadukooBible.statistics.others, and TadukooBible.statistics.top * Added TadukooBible.statistics.use ** Allows you to use /bible statistics ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.statistics.others ** Allows you to use /bible statistics player for other players' statistics. ** Default: op * Added TadukooBible.statistics.top ** Allows you to use /bible statistics top to view top statistics. ** Default: op Configuration Changes * Added OEB to translation settings. ** Enables or disables OEB. ** Default: True * Added statistics.plugin ** Enables or disables keeping track of server-wide statistics. ** Default: True * Added statistics.player.enabled ** Enables keeping track of statistics per player. ** Default: true * Added auto-announce section ** Contains: enabled, randomize-list, delay, and verses list. ** enabled is default false, enables or disables the auto-announcing. ** randomize-list is default false, randomizes the list of verses. ** delay is the delay between verse announcements in minutes. ** verses is a list of verses, which can contain "random" to do a random verse. * Players.yml ** Now contains statistics per player. * Statistics.yml added ** Contains server-wide statistics. * Statistics included are: ** verses-requested (verses read through /bible read, previous, next, last, or favorite) ** verses-received (verses got from /bible send, this statistic is not included in statistics.yml) ** verses-sent (verses sent using /bible send) ** verses-favorited (verses favorited using /bible favorite) ** verses-announced (verses broadcasted using /bible announce) ** books-requested (books got from /bible getbook) ** books-received (books received from /bible sendbook, this statistic is not included in statistics.yml) ** books-sent (books sent using /bible sendbook) TBB Changes * None this time. Other Changes * Added EnumAvail ** Has books that list whether incomplete translations have them or not. * Changed alias strings in EnumCmd to String array, simplifying the class. * Added some functionality for working with TadukooCore. * Added basics for TadukooBibleBooks and this communicating with each other. * Made other changes to improve plugin overall. 1.0.1 (October 26, 2015) Other Changes * Fixed an issue where the plugin would fail to load. 1.0 (November 28, 2014) Books Added * Isaiah * Jeremiah * Lamentations * Ezekiel * Daniel * Hosea * Joel * Amos * Obadiah * Jonah * Micah * Nahum * Habakkuk * Zephaniah * Haggai * Zechariah * Malachi Command Changes * /b ** Now you can use /b instead of /bible for all /bible commands. * /bible ** Now arguments may be typed in any order. ** Read or aliases can only be first though. ** Checks if player has translation permission. * /bible send ** Now arguments may be typed in any order. ** Now you may type aliases for anonymous. ** Now can use bypass to bypass players.yml settings. ** Now checks players.yml for if player has opted out of receiving verses or if sender is blocked by player. * /bible previous ** Now goes back by verse rather than verse, chapter, or book. * /bible previous, next, and last ** Now use Verse class to check stuff. * /bible favorite ** Allows you to favorite a Bible verse. ** Allows you to list favorite Bible verses. * /bible random, getbook, sendbook, and announce ** Now you can type the arguments in any order. * /bible getbook ** Added aliases getb and bget. * /bible sendbook ** Added aliases sendb, bsend, giveb, and bgive. ** Now you may type aliases for anonymous. * /bible permission ** Aliases: perm and perms ** Lists permissions or shows info about a permission. ** Requires permission: TadukooBible.info.permission * /bible read, send, and announce ** You can now use "favorite:#" or "favorite #" instead of a reference. * /apocrypha ** Basic functionality set-up. ** Always gives message about not being available yet. * /apocrypha help ** Shows that no commands are available yet. * /t ** Can do /t b or /t bible for same functionality as /bible ** Can do /t a or /t apocrypha for same functionality as /apocrypha ** /t will be standard for all Tadukoo plugins. ** If another Tadukoo plugin is on the server, Tadukoo bible no longer controls /t ** If Tadukoo Core is on the server, it controls /t and the same functionality is available. Permission Changes * Changed TadukooBible.* ** Now gives TadukooBible.bible.*, TadukooBible.apocrypha.*, and TadukooBible.debug * Added TadukooBible.bible.* ** Gives all bible permissions. * TadukooBible.verse.* ** Added TadukooBible.verse.favorite to children. * Added TadukooBible.block.* ** Gives all block permissions. * Added TadukooBible.bypass.* ** Gives all bypass permissions. * Added TadukooBible.apocrypha.* ** Gives all apocrypha permissions. * Added TadukooBible.translation.* ** Gives all translation permissions (default and KJV) * Added TadukooBible.translation.default ** Allows you to use the default translation. Overrides the translation's permission. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.translation.KJV ** Allows you to use the KJV. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.verse.favorite ** Allows use of /bible favorite. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.block.view ** Allows using /bible block to view current information. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.block.verse ** Allows using /bible block verse. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.block.book ** Allows using /bible block book. ** Default: true * Added TaudkooBible.block.immune ** Makes you immune from being blocked with /bible block. ** Default: op * Added TadukooBible.receive ** Allows use of /bible receive. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.bypass.verse ** Allows you to bypass players.yml verse settings. ** Default: op * Added TadukooBible.bypass.book ** Allows you to bypass players.yml book settings. ** Default: op * Added TadukooBible.apocrypha.use ** Allows use of /apocrypha. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.apocrypha.info.help ** Allows use of /apocrypha help. ** Default: true * Added TadukooBible.debug ** Shows you debug messages. ** Default: false Configuration Changes * Config.yml Changes ** language setting added *** Changes to en_US if "English" or "en" are there on startup. *** Changes to en_US if it isn't already. **** This will be used in the future to default it to en_US if a non-existant name is typed. ** Removed PlayerRecords *** This means player records are always kept. *** This makes it so that all commands that require player records will always work. ** Added statistics.player and statistics.plugin *** player is for statistics per player. *** plugin is for statistics for everyone. ** Added debug *** Shows debug info to console if set to true. ** Renamed DefaultTranslation, DefaultBook, DefaultChapter, DefaultVerse, and DefaultPart to default. ** Renamed Version to version. ** Renamed Permissions to permissions. ** Renamed Books to books. * Languages File made ** Added book descriptions from before. ** Added translation description. ** Added alias messages. (book and translation) ** Added help pages. * playerList.yml made ** This lists player names and their UUIDs, used for commands where you type a player's name/UUID. Tadukoo Bible Books (TBB) Changes * Made minor changes so it still works with Tadukoo Bible 1.0. Other Changes * Made some changes to allow TadukooCore to work with it. * ConfigCheck class made to check config.yml, rather than having function in the TB class. * EnumAvail Made ** Will be used in the future for when a translation is incomplete. * EnumBooks Changes ** Removed book descriptions and alias messages. ** Removed alias3 (unused) ** Moved book number to beginning for less confusion. ** Removed num stuff, using ordinal() method instead. ** Removed availability. * EnumChps Changes ** Removed switchChp, use fromString instead. ** Added comments to this too. * EnumCmds Changes ** Added items for future commands. ** Added setting for apocrypha (availability in /apocrypha) ** Added anonymous for use in /bible send and /bible sendbook. *** Makes it so aliases may be typed. * EnumHelp Changes ** Put minor page number in here. ** Put max boolean to use for getting maximum "minor" page. ** Put title in there to get from language file. ** Put paths in there to get from language file. ** Changed it so that a max of 5 aliases can be listed per item. * EnumPerms Changes ** Added new permissions. ** Description and children are now stored in language file. * EnumTrans Changes ** Removed translation description. ** Removed alias message. * permChecks Changes ** Added type String for bible or apocrypha. * Package changes ** cmdhandling package renamed to commands.handling ** "args" package renamed to commands.args ** Apocrypha args package named commands.apocrypha.args ** commands package will be used for dealing with the arguments after they're sorted out in the args package. ** com.gmail.lucario77777777 renamed to com.gmail.realtadukoo Known Issues * /bible help page 11 is too long. * /bible help has pages with things like {defBook}. Category:Tadukoo Bible Plugin